


Magic in my Heart

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry Potter's aunt Anastasia takes Harry to Brakebills in order to hide him and teach him some more magic.While there Harry throws himself into his studies but not enough to not notice the hot guy Eliot and everything that's going on around them. He figures this place will be even better than Hogwarts was the one year he'd attended.Things aren't' what we were told and believe. What is the truth about the timelines?Harry is changing Timeline 40 but is it for the better or worse.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter got out his bed and moved to his dreasser where he got dressed. He then brushed his hair and tied it back at his shoulders. He then made his bed and grabbed his satchel and put it on. He left his room and went down to breakfast. He sat and ate. He then got up and went outside to sit in the garden. Everyday was the same here. Always because he was in a mental hospital. He'd been in this one since he 12 years old but he'd been in and out of them since he'd been four. 

He'd once lived with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin but they were mean to him and often abused him. One day he'd lost control of his magic and the whole house had gone up in flames. Harry had been the only one to survive. He remembered that night clearly and he knew that he'd been the one to start the fire but he never told anyone. 

Now he was 15 years old and the richest person in the world do to his father's family fortune. Once he'd found out about it he'd made sure no one but he could get at and use it. After the fire Harry was taken in by a relitive of his mothers an Aunt he hadn't known about the woman had done her best to help him but Harry had problems. So she often had to leave him here. She came to visit once a week though. Harry was hoping to get out soon. This was the longest time here and he was ready to leave.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see his aunt Anastasia. She smiled and sat down with him. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." Harry said, shrugging. "Do you think....." 

"What is it?" Anastasia said, "Do you need something?" 

"I don't want to be here anymore." Harry informed. "Yesterday, ........ I thought I saw Dumbledore........"

"Of course I can take you away." Anastasia said, with a smile. "I was just waiting for you to tell me you were ready to come home, sweetie." 

Harry wondered if that was true but then again he didn't care but he was finally getting the heck out of here. He hadn't been lying he thought he'd seen Dumbledore yesterday. When he was 11 his aunt had allowed him to go to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But it had only made Harry fall into a deep depression and bring back his nightmares so she'd never sent him back and had used her own magic to keep him from being found by Dumbledore or anyone else. Apparently, the spell she'd used had been wearing off.

* * *

Two weeks later Harry was sitting in the window of their posh New York flat staring out at the world. He'd been like this for three hours now. He just wasn't interested in anything and wasn't up to date on everything. 

Anastasia came in and sat next to him. 

"Harry, I want to talk to you about going to Magic School." She said, "I'm not talking about Hogwarts I'm talking about Brakebills. They teach Magic in a different way then Hogwarts. I think it might be good for you. " 

"Like the magic in my books?" 

"That's right. I was preparing you for the Entrance Exam. " Anastasia said, "Do you think.........do you think you're up to it? I'm going to be teaching there this year......" 

"I'll try." Harry said, pushing his hair out of his eyes revealing that he no longer had a scar that had once made him famous at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sat in a room full of people aged 18 and up and took his test. The questions kept changing rapidly but that didn't matter he could somehow know what he was supposed to do and answered quickly. Even though he was able to answer quickly he kept going back through his test and making some corrections until time ran out. 

**You've gotten the highest score on the Brakebills Entrance Exam in the History of the School.**

Harry blinked at the screen this was new. 

**This is a manifestation of your power. All Magical Creatures and Beings are supposed to have this ability from a young age but for some reason yours was surpressed. It has come to you now. Tutorials will pop up when you activate them.**

Harry shrugged and followed one of the two crowds out of the room. He was walking down a hall looking at the packet in his hands when he read head-long into someone. 

"I'm sorry." He said, looking up from the packet. He titled his head back to see who'd he run into. He blinked at a handsome guy with black hair that fell to chin level and wonderful brown eyes. His breath caught a bit. "Er......s-sorry, I was ...... r-reading." 

"Really?" the guy asked, smiling down at him. Harry blushed. "What are you reading?" He took the packet and looked through it. "I see you're a new student. I'm Eliot Waugh." 

"H-Harry Potter." Harry said, holding out his hand. Eliot took his hand and kissed the back of it making Harry blush harder. 

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." Eliot said, "Would you like a tour?" 

"Y-Yes, I'd like that." Harry nodded. 

"You look a little young to be here." Eliot said as he guided Harry from the hall and outside. "How old are you?" 

"I'm 15." Harry said. 

"Really, that's seriously young to be accepted here." Eliot said, "But then I did hear that Fogg was opening a full school this year." 

"Full school?" Harry asked, he glanced down to where he was holding Eliot's hand. 

"You know Grade school, Middle school, High School, Collage, Undergrad and Grad schools all on one campus." 

"Sounds great." Harry said, swallowing. "I'm in the Freshmen Program."

Eliot chuckled about that after all it was clear by his age what program he would be in. He smiled down at Harry. The boy was really cute and even cutter when he blushed. He decided to give Harry the full Brakebills tour including the new areas before showing him to the High School dorms.

* * *

Harry was exhausted from the tour. He had never been on a campus that was so huge and bursting with magic and that went for Hogwarts. 

"So you're saying that after my first year I'll be Sorted into my Discipline and move out of the Dorms?" Harry said, in a small voice. 

"That's right." Elliot said, with a smile. "I'm in Physical Discipline myself. I'm Telekinetic. What about you?" 

Harry blinked up at him and held out his fist. He didn't see Aunt Anastasia, Fogg and some other teachers. He opened his fist and there were flames in his hand. 

"I'm a Pyromancer." Harry said. 

"That's cool." Eliot said, nodding. 

"HARRY!" Aunt Anastasia rushed to him. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Is he being mean to you? It's okay, honey." 

Harry closed his fist and focused hard and then opened his hand the flames were gone. 

**Flames-1**

"No, Auntie, Eliot has been very nice to me. He gave me the full tour. I'm not upset or angry or anything. I was just showing Eliot what my Discipline was." Harry explained as she hugged him tightly. "Really, Auntie, Eliot's been great." 

"Okay, honey, but if you need anything let me know before it gets too bad okay?" Anastasia told him. 

"I will, Auntie." Harry swore. He turned back to Eliot. "Sorry about that." 

"No problem." Eliot said with a smile that made Harry blush. "Come on, let's finish the tour by getting you to your room." 

Harry nodded and followed. 

"Eliot, I forgot to ask." Harry said, as they went to the top floor of the High School dorms and down a long hall. "What Program are you in?" 

"I'm 19." Eliot answered. "I just reached the Collage Program." 

Harry felt depression setting back in. He hadn't felt it much since he'd met Eliot but it was back. Eliot was 4 years older than him. Crap. He'd never be intrested in a stupid little kid like him. He sighed to himself.

"Here we are." Eliot said, as they reached a dorm. "Here's your room, Harry." 

Harry let himself in. 

"Er, thanks for showing me around, Eliot." 

"If you need anything let me know." Eliot said, and winked at Harry as he left. 

Harry sighed and went into the Dorm room it was actually a two bedroom apartment. He went to the room with the door that had his name on it. He sighed when he opened it. The room was decorated in the way he liked. He closed the door and went over to his bed and collapsed on it. He closed his eyes and apparently passed out because the next thing he knew his watch was going off telling him to take his pills. He reached his back stachel that he'd put beside the bed but he couldn't find them. He did find a note though. 

_Sorry, sweetie but Brakebills have rules. You have to go off of your pills. I'm hoping this will actualy help you. I love you, Auntie._

Harry turned the alarms off and smirked to himself. He'd wanted to go off of his pills and now he actually had his aunt's permission to go off of them. This was the best thing he could have hoped for. He got up and went into the kitchen to fix himself some dinner. He frowned at the closed door. There was no name on the door but that didn't mean that he didn't have a roommate. His aunt had probably put his name on the door. It probably wasn't a required thing. 

**Cooking-1**

"Asshole." Harry muttered, he was rather good at cooking it had been an activity they'd done at his Mental Facility. He'd rather enjoyed it. He ate his dinner then went baack to his room to get some reading done before he fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke to an alarm and got up, he took a shower and got dressed before grabbing his back satchel. He made a quick breakfast and ate it before rushing out to make it to class in time. He was nervous about school. He'd been mostly homeschooled in the Institute. He was shocked to find Eliot waiting outside of his room. 

"Hey, Harry." Eliot said, with a smile that made Harry melt.

"H-Hi, Eliot....." Harry said, and hated himself for blushing so damn much. He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd walk you to class." Eliot said, "Did you sleep well?" 

"Y-yes." Harry said, turning to lock his door with his key. He then turned back to Eliot. "Ready." 

So Eliot walked Harry to his first class of the day while trying to get to know each other a bit.

* * *

Harry was having a great day. He liked all of his classes and excelled in all of them but his favorite part had to be that Eliot came to get him after every class and walked him to his next class. Harry didn't know how he could do that. His classes were across campus so how did he get over here so fast? Right now Harry was in the library browsing for books. He'd been getting tons of skills all day and gone through more tutorials than he had thought possible. He was now looking to study up some more. He already had ten very thick books in his arms. 

"Hello again." Harry blinked he was staring at someone's chest and he knew that voice. He looked up and sure enough, there was Eliot smiling down at him. Eliot took the books one by one from Harry looking at each of them. "These are rather advanced for a beginner." 

"Probably not for him." A woman walked up and leaned against a shelf. "Word on the campus is this little guy scored the highest Entrance Exam in the History of the School." She held out her hand. "Margo Hanson." 

Harry kissed her hand like Eliot had done his. 

"Harry Potter." Harry informed her. "and I'm sure that's just a rumor." even though he knew it wasn't.

"Let me carry these for you, Harry." Eliot said, wrapping his free arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry blushed deeply. He missed Margo and Eliot share a smirk. 

"I can carry them." Harry said, reaching for them. 

"No, it's fine really." Eliot insisted. "So how did you enjoy your first day of classes?" 

Harry was off telling them how much he'd enjoyed his classes and they even got him to admit that he was getting such advanced books because he was scared that he would fail and his Auntie would leave him. 

Harry was actually crying a bit by the time they reached his Dorm Room. Margo let them in. 

Eliot set Harry's books on the table and pulled Harry into his arms. 

"oh, baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." Eliot said, gently as he rubbed Harry's back and laid his cheek on Harry's head. "I'm sorry, baby." 

Harry shook his head he didn't want Eliot to let go. 

"What happened?!" Anastasia demanded, coming into the Apartment. "What did you do?!" 

"We didn't mean to." Margo informed. "He just started crying when we were talking about classes......" 

"Was there a class you didn't like?" Anastasia questioned instantly, "Were the kids mean to you? Were there too many for you so soon?" 

"I want my pills." Harry whimpered. 

"Oh, no sweetie you can't have your pills back." 

"Pills?" Margo and Elliot both perked up. 

"Harry has been on Anti-Depressants most of his life and he's going off of them." Anastasia explained. 

"Oh, I see." Eliot said, "Poor baby. It's okay. Do you want Margo and me to stay here with you for a while?" 

Harry looked up at Eliot with tear-filled Killing Curse green eyes and nodded. Anything to keep Eliot with him just a little longer.

Margo was rather annoyed when they ended up doing their homework. She growled when she finished. She looked at one of Harry's books. 

"What's this?" 

"Arabic." Harry said. 

"I failed Arabic." 

"I'll help you and you can pick it up again to get an extra credit towards graduating." Harry said, happily.

* * *

Margo and Eliot took lessons from Harry and Margo found herself smiling at Harry and Eliot's flirting. Well, Eliot was flirting Hary seemed to innocent to understand but it was clear that he was responsive to Eliot. It did worry her that Harry was so young but she guessed that it didn't matter as long as it was consensual. It was clear to her that Eliot was very taken with this teenager.

She was shocked to find out that she actually learned a lot as they worked with Harry that night.

* * *

Eliot and Margo were glad for their new Arabic class was so close to the Highschool Practice yard and that they sat next to the windows. Because there was Harry stepping up to take a shot at a Combat Spell. Eliot rooted for him silently. 

The teacher scolded them. She had been their teacher the first time around and was upset that they were back. 

"We're watching the Combat Magic class." Margo said, "We'll pay attention in a second." 

The teacher was annoyed when the entire class came to watch.

* * *

Harry hated that he was getting a Tutorial on his hand formations and filling his hands with magic. He then let loose a blast. 

**Aeroblast-1**

His aim was true and he made the bottle he was aiming at; explode. The class cheered for him. He'd been the only one to hit the target or cast the spell at all. 

Margo and Eliot hugged each other. 

"Okay, we're ready to focus." Eliot informed the teacher jovially. "Come on now teach us!" he smacked his desk. "on with it." 

The teacher's mouth fell open and she looked to see the boy they'd been watching. He didn't look like much but she knew he was the new prodigy. She quickly got the class under control and began her lesson.

* * *

Fogg sighed as his Collage Arabic teacher burst into his office.

"What did they do?" He asked. 

"They actually paid attention and worked." she informed. "What's more after I allowed them to watch the Prodigy in his Battle class they actually participated in class. They wouldn't tell me why they picked the class up. They don't need the credit do they?" 

Fogg looked at both their files on his Ipad. 

"No, both have enough credits for their current year." Fogg reported. 

"It's because that Eliot is flirting with my Harry." Anastasia stated, appearing on Fogg's desk cross-legged and sipping tea from cup and saucer. "He is very taken with my Harry and Harry is very taken with him. Harry will see those two studying very hard as Harry is very much a seeker of knowledge. He wants to know everything about Magic."

* * *

Harry smiled shyly and blushed as he walked to Eliot's side after class was over. Eliot's arm was around him instantly. 

"H-How was class?" Harry asked. 

"It actually went rather well." Margo said, walking up on Harry's free side. "We saw you're class that was a great job." 

Harry blushed and thanked her. 

"I'll teach you!" Harry declared. 

Margo wanted to moan to herself as Eliot readily agreed. Her best friend was going to be the death of her. 

"I could use a drink." Margo said, "Lets study at the Collage Cottage." 

"Drink?" Harry asked. 

"I'll make you a really good one." Eliot swore. 

"I'm not old enough to drink." Harry said, "My meds aren't out of my system yet." 

'It'll be okay, baby." Eliot chuckled. 

Harry nodded giving in easily. 

So they headed for the Grad Cottage.

* * *

"Okay, here we are." Eliot said, handing Harry a green drink in a glass. "Try this." 

Harry sipped it and the taste of Sour Apple hit his tongue. He liked it and nodded up at Eliot. The three of them were soon studying while the other students partied around them. Eliot finally got fed up and took Harry up to his room as Margo had vanished somewhere. 

Harry blushed deeply as he looked around Eliot's apartment. It was bigger than his and had only one room. They sat side by side on the couch studying. His heart was pounding so bad he was sure that Eliot could hear it. Eliot pulled Harry closer to him with his left arm and pointed at something in the book in Harry's lap. Harry answered his question. Eliot was so close if he turned his head....

Eliot smirked and turned his head to whisper in Harry's ear about the lesson. He loved the feel of Harry shivering against him. 

Harry couldn't stop himself he turned his head and his lips met Eliot's. 

**Kissing-1**

The kiss was slow and intimate. Harry was soon shivering and closing his eyes pushing into the kiss. This was amazing. This was everything he'd wanted his first kiss to be. But wasn't it too soon for them to be kissing. They'd just met even if Harry did have an instant crush on Eliot. He didn't mind in fact he really liked this and hoped that they could this again. A lot and often. 

"I can't leave you two alone can I?" Margo demanded from the door. She walked over to them as they pulled apart. She sat on Harry's free side and put books on the table out of her Inventory then pulled out glasses and alcohol bottles. "I just left to get supplies and you two come up here to jump each other." 

"We weren't......" Harry said, breathlessly. 

Eliot didn't even try to defend his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was the star of all of his classes, he was officially dating Eliot, his best friend was Margo, and no one had threatened his life or tried to manipulate him since he'd gotten here and it had only been a month so it was now October. 

He was currently sitting in a cafe with Eliot. They were in a booth sharing small kisses and no one was bothering them or telling them how gross what they were doing was. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt." the waitress said, and let out a giggle. They both looked at her. "You order?" 

Eliot ordered for both of them then began whispering in Harry's ear making him blush and smile shyly. Harry nodded and Eliot smirked and nibbled on Harry's ear making Harry squirm.

"UGH!" Eliot and Harry looked at the seat across from them as Margo flopped down pulling a High School Senior with her. The male pulled another girl. "UGH!" 

"Yes, Margo?" Eliot said, amused. "Quentin, Alice." He acknowledged. "What's wrong, Margo-dear?" 

"We haven't been able to find the book anywhere." Margo whined, she signaled for the waitress and placed an order. Quentin and Alice just ordered drinks. "Harry-honey, do you know any spells that can find this book?" 

"I might." Harry frowned, thinking. "But it's not the kind of magic you know and I'm not supposed to use that type of magic though." 

"Why not?" Alice asked, curious as their drinks arrived. 

"Auntie doesn't want me to. She's afraid if I use that magic that _they_ will find me." Harry said, in a soft voice and stared hard at the table. " _They_ can't find me. I don't want _them_ to find me. " 

The four other Magicians exchanged looks and Eliot kissed his little boyfriend. 

"We'll find something else then." Alice said, "Maybe we can come up with a way to convert that spell into our magic." 

"I dunno." Harry sighed, leaning into Eliot for comfort. "I guess I could try to work it out. I'd need to go to my room though all my materials are there." 

They had lunch then paid and went back to Brakebills.

* * *

Harry let them into his apartment he was heading to his room when there was a knock on the door. Harry answered it. 

"Penny?" Quentin asked, "Kady?" 

"You know these two?" Harry asked. 

"They're in our year." Alice said, softly to Harry. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Can we come in first?" Kady said, looking around the hall.

Harry let them in and shut the door. 

"Okay,....." Penny said, then sighed, "Okay I'll come out with it. I hear voices. They told me that you're going to need some extra help so here we are." 

"Okay." Harry said, easily. "That must be terrible for you." Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room where bookshelves full of books were built into the walls. "Let's see you'll need this book, and this one, oh and that one, and those..." Harry was soon piling books into Penny's arms. "Oh, where is it? Where did I put that thing? " he looked all over and finally found the book he was looking for. "Read this one first." 

Penny had put about twenty books into his Inventory. He took the one Harry was offering him. 

"A Beginners Guild to Occlumency?" Penny read. 

"It'll teach you how to build powerful mental shields in your mind using a different kind of magic that isn't taught here. I'll figure out how to combine Occlumency with the mental shields taught here and then teach you." Harry beamed brightly. "I don't know why the voices would say we need extra help though. Maybe they just wanted you to get those books. Return them whenever you can." 

He walked over to a whiteboard and erased it. He then began working out something else. 

Eliot took the time to explore the room. 

"I'm not surprised." Margo said, conjuring a chair to perch on. "Books everywhere. " 

"This room is rather childish." Kady said, picking up a Rubix cube and sitting on the edge of the bed. She began working on it. 

Alice and Quentin were looking at the books. 

"I've never heard of most of these." Alice mumbled. 

"Hey, can I read this?" Quentin asked, Harry. 

Harry looked at what it was and shooed him away. Quentin sat next to Penny on the floor and joined him in reading. Eliot examined everything in the room trying his best to commit everything to memory. He came across a man and woman in a moving picture holding a baby and figured that these were Harry's parents. He wondered where they were. He found more pictures in an album but didn't pry into that past the first page. Kady was right the room looked childish but hadn't Professor Romanov say that he'd been on Anti-Depressants most of his life? Had he been in an Asylum like Quentin? He didn't even know how to bring up that conversation or the conversation about who was after him.

* * *

Alice managed to summon a shield of light to block Harry's latest attempt at the spell he was trying to cast. The spell died upon hitting it. 

"Why does every spell you cast try to kill me?" Alice wondered. 

"Because I'm not wrong." Harry said, frowning. "My calculations are spot on. You have the book that Margo is looking for. Now everyone but Eliot, get out!" 

Harry forced them from his apartment. He then rushed to Eliot and pulled him into a kiss. After hours of working and getting levels in skills he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend and try what Eliot was talking about earlier. 

**Kissing-20**

Harry moaned as he battled Eliot's tongue. They ended up sitting on the bed making out until they needed air and Eliot went on to attack his neck. Harry moaned loudly and clung to Eliot. Eliot chuckled. He was soon easing Harry's shirt off. He was ready to stop if Harry wanted him to. Harry was shy about things because it would be his first time. Eliot tried to not let that excite him but it did. He pulled away from Harry and removed the younger teens shirt fully and tossing it to the floor. He then kissed down from Harry's neck to his nipples and began sucking on one while playing with the other. He rolled his eyes up to watch Harry. His face was red, he was panting and moaning barely able to draw a breath. Eliot positioned himself and felt Harry's erection just by feeling it like this he could tell that Harry was big and he couldn't wait to see it but that would be going way too far right now.

Eliot kept playing with Harry's nipples switching from one to the other as he pleased. He finally stopped sat back and pulled off his own shirt he then kissed Harry the way Harry liked. Slow, sensual, and hot as hell. Eliot rolled them over so that Harry was on top. He encouraged Harry to return the favor just to try it out. Harry slowly began experimenting on Eliot's body. He was soon enjoying himself.

* * *

Harry woke slowly to knocking on his door. He blinked sleepily to find that he wasn't alone in bed Eliot was with him. He couldn't remember asking Eliot sleeping over but he knew he liked it. He kissed Eliot's lips. They were both shirtless with love marks on their bodies. The knocking persisted. 

Harry finally got up and put his shirt on he then went to the door. He pulled it open frowning at the person standing there. 

"Dorm Check." the man stated Ipad in his hands. "Let me in." 

Fogg, Anastasia, Jane and other adults that were touring the Dorm building came running as they heard screaming. 

"STAY IN YOUR ROOMS! DON'T OPEN THE DOORS! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHERS!" the Dorm manager ran past the adults followed by a dragon of flames. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Anastasia yelled down the hall from where she was safely hidden. "STOP ATTACKING AND TELL AUNTIE WHAT'S WRONG, SWEETIE! AUNTIE IS HERE FOR YOU! IT'S OKAY!" 

**Fire Dragon-10**

Harry ended his attack and was soon being hugged by his aunt and fussed over as she tried to figure out what had happened. 

"Sorry, my fault." Eliot said, coming out of Harry's apartment. "I fell asleep while studying and stayed over last night. I have an Arabic test coming up and Harry's been helping me. " 

"There you are!" Margo came marching up. "Are you just getting up? The Arabic Test is in 36 hours! " she grabbed Harry and gave him a little shake. "We don't have time for you to burn down the High school boys dorms! I don't understand pages 1000-2000!" 

"Okay, let me get my stuff and we'll go to the Cottage." Harry said, as Eliot freed him.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his luck really he couldn't. He was now standing in the Highschool Physical Cottage because Fogg had kicked him out of the Dorms saying he didn't want it burned down. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Kady said, blinking at him. "But you're a Freshmen." 

"I nearly burnt down the boys' dorm so Fogg kicked me out and sent me here." 

Kady and everyone else looked at what remained of the door to the Cottage. It was nothing but smoldering ash. 

"Should I call your aunt?" Quinten asked with a sigh as he came down the stairs and saw the door. "Or Eliot?" 

"He and Margo should be over to help me unpack." Harry said. 

"Why did you burn down the door?" Alice cried, rushing down the stairs. 

"The note said 'Let yourself in' but the door wouldn't open." Harry explained. "So I burned it." 

Kady, Quinten, and Alice all moaned. 

Kady grabbed his hand and pulled him between Quinten and Alice and up the stairs. 

"Come on, we'll find your room. You two wait for Margo and Eliot oh, and Penny is coming over!" Kady called. 

Harry found his room between Alice and Quinten. Kady let them in and began helping Harry unpack. It wasn't long before they were joined by the others. Between the seven of them, they were able to get Harry moved in within two hours mostly thanks to Magic. 

"Okay, you should really have your Aunt get you some stuff so this doesn't look like such a kiddish room." Kady said, "We're out of here." She and Penny left but then Kady poked her head back in. "I'm right across the hall." 

With that she was gone. Alice and Quinten fled when Margo began complaining about Arabic and why she had taken the class.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Eliot, and Margo spent every second that they could, working on Arabic for the next 36 hours. Harry had a ball and his **Teaching** skill had gained a level. He'd actually gained five whole levels on his **Arabic** skill because he'd helped them. 

**The plumbing in the Grad school Cottage has backed up and several pipes have burst. Use your magic and the school budget to Repair it?**

Harry had no idea why he was getting asked but decided to do it anyway. He then focused on his current class. Today was Friday and as usual, it was Testing day for everyone from Grade 1 to the Grad Students. Harry was standing in Battle Magic class and hoping that Eliot and Margo were doing well on their tests. Harry watched the others in his class. His so-called "Class Rival" missed half the spells and that was the best in the class so far. He was last to go and loosed one spell after another hitting every target he was pointed at. Maybe he should ask to be moved ahead a year or two? Maybe up to Quinten and Alice's year? No, maybe he should just stay where he was. When he was done the entire class was staring at him with their mouths hanging open. The teacher just posted his grade and dismissed the class.

When Eliot and Margo left their Arabic class it was to see Harry squatting against the far wall reading a book. 

"Harry?" Eliot said, brushing his fingers against Harry's cheek. Seconds later Harry was clinging to him. 

"How'd it go?" He asked. 

"I'd say we owned that bitch." Margo smirked. "With your help, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. In fact, I'd be shocked if I get lower than 90%." 

"Same here," Eliot said. 

"THAT'S GREAT!" Harry cheered. 

Both smiled down at him and he grinned up at them.

* * *

"UGH!" 

Eliot shoved Harry into Margo and moved a pillow in the way of the spell they'd just walked in on. The pillow exploded in a storm of feathers. 

"Kady, what's wrong?" Harry asked as soon as he was sure the coast was clear. 

"Don't mind her." Penny sighed, shaking his head. "She failed a core test today and we studied...."

Alice and Quinten exchanged looks as they had come running when they'd heard Kady's angry scream.

"Which class did you fail?" Harry asked, "It obviously wasn't Battle Magic. Though that spell was a little wide range don't you think? Maybe you should work on your focus a little. But in all seriousness which class was it? Was it Magic History? I fall asleep in that class myself I mean I find it fascinating and all but the teacher just makes the subject so boring...." 

Kady blinked at him. 

"I know right?" she agreed. "I always fall asleep in that class!

"I think Quentin is the only one who can stay awake in that class." Alice said, "Even I have trouble." 

"So it was Magic History." Harry said, "I can help!" 

"I just knew you were going to say that," Margo sighed. "How'd your tests go?" 

"I got perfect scores on everything," Harry informed. "I was thinking of asking to be advanced up to Senior year."

* * *

Fogg and Anastasia stared at Harry. It was rather later on Friday night but apparently Harry had just escaped a study session. 

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Fogg asked. 

"I would like it very much." Harry said, "I'm not finding my current classes to be challenging enough. I already have four friends in the Senior year. Three from Physical Discipline and one from Psychic Discipline. I help them study and we get along very well. I would like to stay in Physical Cottage but I've begun to think that I might be a Knowledge Discipline..." 

He rattled on and on explaining why he thought he was a Knowledge Discipline and why he should be advanced to Senior year. They were reluctant to grant his wish.

* * *

Students from all over the campus came running to Dean Fogg's to see the place going up in flames and people working to put the fire out. Harry was sitting in the grass reading a book with Anastasia and Fogg standing over him. Fogg had an armful of books. Obviously, having used them to stop Harry's attack on his office and home. 

"Harry!" 

Harry was soon up and clinging to Eliot. It was Margo that had called out. 

"What did you do?" Alice asked, in horror. "We've talked about this. You were supposed to ask and layout what you wanted and why!" 

"We specifically told you not to set the place on fire." Quentin sighed, shaking his head.

"You've got a temper don't you?" Penny asked. 

"So what's the verdict?" Kady wondered staring up into the flames.

Fogg sent Harry home with Eliot so that he could render his verdict with a clear head later.

* * *

By Monday it was all over the campus that Harry had been advanced into Senior year because the prodigy wasn't being challenged enough. It had also gotten out that he was Knowledge Discipline but was staying in Physical Cottage for now so that the Library didn't get burnt down. Everyone worried that this was a real possibility. Harry though was celebrating by drinking whatever Sour Apple drink Eliot liked making for him while they relaxed in Eliot's bed. They were, of course, making out and messing around but only as much as Harry was comfortable with. Harry was worried that Eliot would get tired of him because he was too shy and inexperienced to do much but, Eliot didn't appear to be getting bored with him.

* * *

Harry was nervous come Monday morning. The teacher of the first class had to re-arrange the seating chart though as a nervous Harry was letting off a dangerous heat that she interpreted to mean that he was close to starting a fire. She was really getting nervous when finally the prodigy's friends arrived.

"Oh, good." She grabbed Alice's arm. "Sit here, and you here." She pushed Quentin and Alice into the three-person table in front of Harry. "and you two here." Kady and Penny were forced on either side of Harry. Instantly, the temperature returned to normal. The teacher relaxed. "Okay, now that everyone is here lets start." 

"I told Eliot to swing pass and get us before bringing you here," Quentin said. His and Alice's table was facing Harry's table. He shook his head. 

"He was in a foul mood this morning," Harry informed, "He got a call from his dad..." 

Harry knew that they didn't know the story, hell he didn't even know the story, but they all nodded and let the subject drop. Harry wondered if they all had parent issues. 

Classes soon started and with his friends around him, Harry didn't feel so nervous. He was soon flourishing. He helped them and they helped him. In combat class, he and Kady helped the others though Harry had to remind Kady that she needed to work on her focus. By the end of class, they were doing better than they had been. 

In Magic History all of them but Quentin started dozing. He took flicking them to keep them awake. Finally, he figured out that if he kept doing this his notes wouldn't be worth anything so he focused on those so that the others would have something to study. 

"That was a good nap," Harry said, as he almost floated over to where Eliot and Margo were softly arguing. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Penny asked. 

"We apparently missed a credit and need to pick it up," Margo groused. 

"What is it?" Quentin asked as they headed for their next class.

"What is now being referred to as Senior Magic History." Eliot said, "I've managed to get us into your class."

"How'd you do that?" Kady yawned. 

"I told the teachers that if my Harry found out we were taking Senior Magic History and weren't in his class he was liable to set fire to whoever was responsible for keeping us apart," Eliot said, smirking smugly. 

The others even Penny and Alice laughed. Harry though was thrilled. A class with his Eliot? He couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight divergence here and it will be explained, eventually either in this chapter or the next one. You'll know it when you read it. 
> 
> LOVE ALL OF YOU!

Jane Chatwin was fuming. This was Timeline 40 and everything was already off track! It had started to go wrong with the arrival of that Potter boy. He easily ensnared Eliot and Margo. He'd gotten Kady and Penny to like and open up. Quinten like Eliot was head over heels in love and had actually agreed to see the school counselor so that he could get on some potions to help with his depression and that brat had talked Alice out of the ritual! So far the only small success she was having was that they all seemed to have forgotten about Julia. How had this happened?! This was supposed to be a Timeloop. Things weren't supposed to change this much and she was supposed to be the only one who could change them. 

She sat on Fogg's desk thinking hard. She had to do something to get this back on track but, what? That Potter boy was throwing everything off. This wasn't the change she had wanted to be made. 

"Harry is good for all of them," Fogg said as Anastasia glared at the woman. Fogg was regretting letting the two of them into the same room. Both being his ex-lovers and all that. "I think he may be able to help them. They are already flourishing with him around." 

"This was not the change that was needed!" Jane snapped, "No, Julia not coming to Brakebills is supposed to be the right move!" 

"You shouldn't be meddling in their lives!" Anastasia snapped, she decided to try and manipulate the situation. "If you're so worried about them, going off course then why don't you get them to Fillory already."

"They would just take that boy with them!" Jane screamed, "That boy is going to make it so they don't defeat The Beast!"

"My nephew would probably better prepare them!" Anastasia snapped right back. "But, really you and your brother should stop playing with these kids' lives!" 

The argument continued and Fogg really wished he could banish both of them from the room. He rubbed his head.

* * *

Harry was sitting under a tree with his Eliot. They were eating a wonderful picnic and kissing. Eliot had him pulled to his side and he was so comfortable. He was enjoying himself and looked at Eliot with stars in his eyes. Eliot was the best boyfriend in the world and he already loved him so much already. He pulled him into a searing kiss.

* * *

It was a week later. It was now October. Harry had been avoiding his friends for four days and was sitting in a secluded spot on the school grounds. He missed his friends and more than that he missed, his Eliot. Why was he avoiding everyone? Because they were all talking about a path that Eliot had found into Fillory through the clock in Physical Cottage. 

"Baby?" He didn't look up but he was soon engulfed in Eliot's arms. "Oh, baby why are you crying?" 

It was true Harry was crying. Harry tried to wipe his eyes. Eliot kissed him gently on his lips and held him. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

"I miss you," Harry cried, "I miss Sis, I miss Alice, and Penny, and Kady and Quinten." 

"Then why are you avoiding us?" It was Quinten. 

"You're all talking about going to Fillory." Harry cried.

"Baby, I'm taking you with me!" Eliot cried, kissing him again. Still gently but a more this time. "I would never go without you, baby." 

"But why would you take me?" Harry asked, wiping his eyes. "I don't know much about Fillory. I never read the book...." 

"Then you can read mine," Quinten said. 

"We wouldn't last long without you." It was Margo. Were they all here?

All of them were working trying to call him and assure him that he was going with.

* * *

Harry had finished packing everything he wanted to take with him into his Inventory and had followed Eliot to his room. After locking and warding the door. He pushed himself against it and pulled Eliot into a kiss. 

Eliot smirked to himself and pushed Harry farther into the door as he kissed his brains out. He wanted Harry so badly. He ran fingers through Harry's hair and groped Harry's small pert ass. Harry moaned for him. It was driving him crazy. He massaged Harry's ass through his jeans as they kept kissing. 

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. 

"It's time to go!" Margo yelled. 

"Three hours!" Eliot yelled back, " I have delicious virgin to deflower!" 

Harry blushed brick red. 

He was soon pouting. He hadn't been able to continue with Eliot the others had gotten through his wards and had dragged him to the clock. He was now holding Eliot's hand with their fingers laced. They were soon entering the clock and coming out in a throne room. Margo followed, then came Alice and Quinten, and finally Kady and with Penny. He looked around in awe it was grand. When he noted that there were people watching him he clung tightly to Eliot's arm and hid his head a bit. 

"Where did you come from?" A man demanded. "Go back there at once!" 

"We came from Earth," Eliot announced dramatically. "We will leave once I show my love around." He wrapped an arm around Harry and kissed his head. "First we'll start with the Flying Forest. Point us in the right direction."

Cries of "From Earth?!" came from everyone in the Hall. 

"That's right," Alice said, "Does that matter?" 

"Yes, only a child of Earth can rule Fillory." The man who'd demanded they leave spoke slowly. "We will have to test them to see if any of them have royal blood!" 

So they were all cut with a sword. Only Harry bled. The sight of blood made Harry blow a hole in the castle in a panic. It took them all to calm him down. 

"Go get Aunt Anastaisa before he burns the castle down!" Eliot yelled. 

It was Alice and Penny who went back through the portal and returned with Anastasia, Jane, and a very annoyed looking Fogg. The two women were screaming at each other. 

Anastasia instantly healed Harry and rocked him gently while talking softly to him. Slowly Harry calmed down. It took Fogg, Anastasia, and Jane to repair the castle with Magic. 

"What is this about?!" Anastasia finally snapped. "Why is my nephew bleeding?!"

"It was a test to see who was of Royal Fillory blood," Eliot said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Harry is the High King." 

Anastasia cooed proudly at Harry and hugged him. He was too busy typing at his screen to care. 

"I don't like girls, "Harry frowned, "and I'm a carrier so I don't have to marry one. " He looked up at Eliot. Who swooped down on him and kissed him gently on the lips. 

"You must marry a woman to bare your heirs!" Tick Pickwick cried, he was the guy who demanded that they go home.

"Didn't you hear me?" Harry asked, "I'm a carrier. That means I can carry a child inside me like a woman. Eliot and I can have plenty of children!" He suddenly blushed deeply but Eliot pulled him into his arms and kissed him soundly. "My Eliot," Harry said softly. 

"Your Eliot." Eliot agreed. 

"Wait two guys can have a kid?" Quinten and Penny asked. 

"Well, yeah," Harry said, "I looked into it when I realized I was gay," Harry informed. "Carriers like me are rare. Like mega rare. I'm the only known one from my father's family. Like I said, earlier, I can carry a baby inside me but it's a bit... well, I have to stay on what is called "bed rest" the entire time, and there's a very big chance that the baby will be born earlier. " 

"What if you're not a carrier?" Alice wondered. 

"Potions," Harry stated as if the answer was obvious. "There are Potions that can make a guy be able to bear a baby. Now two women getting with child is complicated. "

* * *

Harry wasn't happy to hear that he had to go on a quest to get his crown and that he had to name a High Queen, a King, and Queen. Harry had demanded that Eliot be his High Queen but was told that Eliot would be his husband/wife. Harry was also not pleased that he had to choose from his friends so he declared that when they returned that they would all be Kings and Queens. 

First thing first they had to find the Rainbow Bridge or so Quinten was saying. 

Harry just wanted to curl up in a bed with his Eliot. They'd kiss and touch, and maybe get each other off. Then fall blissfully asleep in each other's arms. If his blood proved that he was HIgh King of Fillory then what did it matter if they did this quest thing? But he guessed that they did need their crowns. He wasn't very thrilled with this journey that they were going on.

"How do we find the Rainbow Bridge?" Harry asked as they walked along holding hands.

"Maybe I can come up with a spell," Quinten mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at castle whitespire, Fogg was asking for any alcohol they would give him as Anastaisa and Jane were screaming at each other still. He had to wonder if the two of them knew they were both his ex-lovers? Or did they really just hate each other?

"Well, if Eliot was High King last time why is my Harry High King this time?!" Anastasia demanded. 

"In the other Timelines, Quentin and Julia had a blacksmith make the Leo blade. " Jane explained, "That test proved Eliot to be High King. This blade that they used here was made by Ember and Umber. The Gods of Fillory. It would only make the true High King bleed. The one the kids used was made by man. Eliot has some Royal Blood in him but not enough to please The God's Blade. The brat apparently does.

"Don't call my Harry a brat, he's a bright and loveable boy!" Anastasia bellowed. 

Tick ordered someone to get him and Fogg both drinks the strongest that they had. They would all need it if these two women were staying here. He wondered how any of these three people were related to their New High King.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry smirked as they finally reached the place where they were to take the test. The deadman asking the questions from the '90s. Harry answered every question instantly. 

"How do you know all that?" Quentin asked.

"At the Asylum, they watched a lot of '90's shows." Harry shrugged. 

Eliot took Harry's crown in his hands. 

"I name you High King Harry!" He said, placing the crown on Harry's head. 

The others clapped and bowed or curtsied to him. 

"I need the crown for the Husband/Wife. " Harry told the Knight of Crowns.

"Ah, yes," the Knight nodded and handed it over. 

"I name you Husband/Wife High King Eliot!" Harry said placing the crown on Eliot's head. 

Harry and the others clapped and bowed. Harry took the next crown. 

"I name you Queen Alice the Brilliant!" Harry said placing a crown on her head. 

Again clapping and bowing. Harry picked up the next crown. 

"I name you King Quentin!" 

Clapping and bowing. Harry took the next crown. 

"I name you King Penny!" 

Clapping and bowing. Harry took the next crown. 

"I name you Queen Kady!" 

Clapping and bowing. Harry took another crown. 

"I name you High Queen Margo the Badass!" 

Clapping and bowing. 

Margo hugged Harry tightly and kissed his head. 

"Thank you, Sir Knight," Harry said, dramatically and importantly. "I release you from your duty and may you rest in peace." 

Then put the final two crowns in his Inventory.

They held a moment of silence for the Knight who vanished. They began their long journey back to Castle Whitespire.

* * *

Anastasia welcomed her nephew back by hugging on him and kissing him. She made sure that he was calm and okay and that Eliot was still being the world's best boyfriend. Only when that was over was Harry free to address everyone. 

"I am High King Harry!" He said, sitting on the Throne that was his. "This is my Husband Wife My King Eliot!" Eliot sat in his appointed throne. "My Sister High Queen Margo!" Margo sat on her thrown and didn't mind that he left off the Badass part. "Queen Alice the Brilliant!" Alice sat on a lower throne. "King Quentin!" Quentin sat on the throne next to Alice. They were on the same side as Eliot to Harry's right. "King Penny!" Penny sat on the same side as Margo to Harry's left only lower down. "and Queen Kady!" Kady sat down on the throne next to Penny. "We are your rulers from this day forward." 

The Fillorian Court clapped and bowed to them. 

Tick did not look thrilled but tried to hide it. 

"Firstly, we need to learn all the laws of Fillory," Harry said, thinking as he relaxed in his throne. "You will bring us all the laws so that we may study them. Split them up between our rooms. We all need baths and rest. It is very late is it not?" 

"Oh, yes going on eleven." a man said. 

"and you are?" Harry asked.

"I'm the Royal Map Maker, Benedict Fenwick." The man said bowing. 

Harry nodded and they were shown to their rooms. 

Eliot managed to smooth talk his way into a bath with Harry where they got each other off multiple times before they finally went to bed. Eliot said that he would wait until their wedding night to deflower Harry which made Harry blush happily. 

The next morning it was Fogg who burst into their room to wake them up. 

An hour later, damn new wardrobe, Harry was tired of trying to settle things between his aunt and this Jane person. He set both of their dresses on fire so that they knew that he meant business. 

"Driving the person who has access to magic books and Fillory insane is not acceptable and I will not allow it!" Harry told them moodily. 

Eliot sat with the other Kings and Queens at the breakfast table watching and listening. 

"Now, what is going on with you two? Auntie, how many times must I tell you that you can't fight with everyone who doesn't like and or love me at first sight?" Harry demanded.

"But, honey, you're so cute and loveable." Anastasia cooed. 

Harry sighed it was clear to everyone that this was an old argument. 

"It's so hard to believe that anyone would not love you. But no, sweetie this is about something else." Anastasia stated.

"Don't you dare!" Jane bellowed.

"What is it, Auntie?" Eliot asked, pulling Harry into his lap and feeding him a strawberry. Harry blushed but ate it for him. "and who is this woman to order you about? Do we know her? I don't think we do." 

The guards instantly moved toward Jane.

"This is Jane Chatwin," Anastasia stated. 

"Really?" Quentin asked, eagerly. " _The_ Jane Chatwin from the books?" 

"Yes that's her but don't go all fanboy until I tell you what she's been doing," Anastasia said. She then explained about the 40 timelines. "So you see she hates my little Harry just because he's screwing up her plans."

"Julia?" Harry asked. "Whose Julia?"

"My best friend," Quentin said, softly. "I've been so caught up that ..." he covered his face with his hands. "I'm a terrible friend. She's going to hate me so much."

* * *

Fogg sighed as he sat in his office with Julia across from him. Her memories had not been erased and she was obsessed with learning Magic. He'd gotten Jane to tell him her Discipline. He finally got tired of all her questions and pushed her through the clock and shut it just to shut her up.

* * *

"Julia?" Quentin said, timidly. "Before you start yelling at me and all I want to Welcome you Fillory!" 

"Fillory?" Julia asked looking around her. She turned in a small circle clearly in awe. Her eyes landed on the two royal men sharing kisses. "Fillory?" 

"Yeah, it's real." Quentin said, "Harry, " he pointed to one of the Royals that was kissing. The one in the middle throne. "is the High King. The one he's kissing is his soon to be husband/wife High King Eliot. " he pointed to the right throne. "On the left of Harry is High Queen Margo the Badass. " Margo nodded looking up from the laws that she was reading. "Below her is King Penny and Queen Kady. Below Eliot is Queen Alice and I." 

"What about those two thrones in the middle? On the bottom stairs?"

"Those are for the lowest King and Queen," Tick informed. "We're wondering who they are?" 

"Jane?" Anastasia asked the new servent. "Tell us who they are." 

"Julia would be one and Josh the other." Jane groused from where she was fanning Alice. 

"Where is Josh?" Harry asked, having stopped kissing to listen. 

"He's hidden in the Netherlands." Jane sighed, "Penny can get there easily once he learns how to travel."

"Travel?" Penny asked. 

"You aren't a psychic you're a Traveler. " Jane sighed. 

"I'm hot!" Harry whined. "Fan me!" 

Jane was beginning to regret her meddling. Wait until her brother heard about this he was not going to be happy. She moved to fan the new High King. She swore he acted so much like a child at some times.

"So I'm a Low Queen of Fillory?" Julia said her eyes wide. "I'll take it! Oh, I would love to be! Oh, please!" 

"You can be a Mid-tier Queen if you want," Alice said, looking up from her reading. "I'll give you my spot..." Her eyes traveled between Quentin and Julia. 

"Ah, no that's okay." Julia laughed, she went up and shook each of their hands she bowed to each of them and knelt before Harry who took one of the two crowns out of his Inventory.

"No, No, My High King!" Tick cried, "That's the "Low" King crown. The other one."

Harry nodded and quickly got the other crown. 

" I name you Queen Julia!" Harry declared. "Go to your throne and begin learning Fillory laws. That's what we're doing." he seemed to think. "We need to get Penny trained. Auntie, go ask Fogg what we can do." 

Anastasia easily agreed, kissed Harry's cheek, and left. 

The Royals returned to their studying.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Penny demanded hours later. "Who has Outland Laws page 250?" 

"I do," Harry said, holding it down to him. "Please take it before I light it on fire."

"Please no more!" Tick sobbed. He was on his knees his hands in a pile of ashes he was refusing to let be swept up. 

"I'm changing those laws," Harry told him.

"We still need them as a reference!" Tick sobbed. "They are apart of our History!" 

Margo slammed the book she was holding shut and began casting a spell. Moments later the ashes were back to being the papers Harry had burned. 

"Stop your sobbing!" she demanded. "I can't focus! UGH! I need a break." 

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "Even I'm getting a little fed up. I'm only up to Chatwin Rule and my head is pounding." 

"You're up to the Chatwin Rule?" Jane asked putting the broom and dustpan back. "We came here hundreds of years after the creation of this world." 

"I read very fast," Harry said, innocently. 

"Stop looking so damn cute!" Eliot demanded dramatically and pulled Harry into a kiss. 

Harry grinned at him when they broke for air. 

"Jane, show me to the Royal Gardens!" Harry ordered standing up. "Come, Alice! Come, Julia! Come, Sis!" 

The three girls rose and followed. Jane rushed to get in front of Harry to actually guide them where they were going.

* * *

Jane was beyond annoyed. She was now serving the three Queens tea while the High King argued with the Gardeners and generally just told them what a terrible job they were doing. 

Harry was telling the gardeners in no certain terms what a garden in Fillory's Whitespire Castle should look like he was going into vast details and they were writing all of it down nodding there heads. Every now and then one of them would speak up to ask a question or make a suggestion. They were happy when Harry answered them or considered what they were saying. He even agreed to a few suggestions. 

"Why don't you just wait until Josh gets here?" Jane finally asked. "He's a Naturalist." 

"I must give him his own garden then," Harry said, thinking out loud, "But I can't wait for that! Who knows how long it will take for Penny to get his Traveler powers under control!" 

The Gardeners sprang into action as soon as their High King fell into a chair and picked up a cup.


End file.
